Help:Contents/Formatting
This article will go over formatting techniques and templates you can use for various articles. NOTE': If you're using VisualEditor, you don't need to worry about the wikitext syntax but you still need to abide by the formatting rules. If you plan on using only the VisualEditor, look at the toolbar on the top. Sections Sections help divide an article up into topics just like the one you're reading right now! Just put two equal signs around the section name. Section Sub-Headers If you need to divide up a secion even further, use a sub-header! Sub-Header Name Mandatory Text Formats Bold Bold Text Use bold text to display controls for button combinations. (Example: Left, Down, B, A, Right, Up, A, B, Up, Down, Up, Down) Italics Italic Text Italic text should be used for game names as well as for translated names in the description. (Example: Super Fighter S) It's possible to have both bold and italic test by combining the amount of apostrophes (5 on both sides) like so: '''''Bold and Italic Text This combination is generally used for when you first refer to what the article is talking about in the description as well as any alternate names (generally not for hacks however). (Example: "Fatal Fury 2 is a pirated port of the fighting game of the same name, made for the Famicom by Cony Soft in 1993.") Code/Preformatted Text On every line you type in, put a space at the beginning of each line and it will appear in this box. This is usually meant for showing code or messages contained within the game itself. It is possible you can only leave a space for the first line but the box will contain all the text on one single line and will force you to scroll to see the whole thing. It generally doesn't look too pretty like that. Links (External Link) If you need to make a link for something outside the wiki, put square brackets around the url like so: http://www.thislinkshouldgohere Example with BootlegGames Wiki's front page: http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/BootlegGames_Wiki will result in this: http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/BootlegGames_Wiki It's also possible to add text to links as well. Inside the brackets, add a space as well as the text you want to be clicked on: link Example with BootlegGames Wiki's front page: BootlegGamesWiki will result in this: BootlegGames Wiki Links (Wiki Pages) If you wish to link to another article on the site, you can use a double square bracket instead and put the article's name inside. Wiki Article Example: Metal Fighter You can also add a wiki link to text but the format is done differently like so: Link Sometimes, a link might show up red instead of orange. This generally means the page you want to link does not exist. Lists There's two kinds of lists, bulleted lists and numbered lists. *Bulleted lists use an asterisk (*) at the beginning of each line. **It's also possible to make a nested bulleted list by increasing the number of asterisks on a line like so. #Number lists use a hash (#) at the beginning of each line. #Until it hits a completely new line, every # afterwards will increase the number by 1. ##Similar to making a bulleted line inside of a bulleted list, you can do the same with numbered lists by increasing the number of hash on a line. #*If you wish to add a bulleted line in a numbered list, put an asterisk after the hash. It works vice versa as well. Files To learn about how to put files on an article, go to